The Right Hand Man
by Love the Omni
Summary: One day Gokudera tells Tsuna that he can't be his right-hand man anymore. Tsuna demands to know why but when he finds out the real reason he doesn't know how to react. 5927 yaoi lemon R&R


**The Right-Hand Man**

Summary: One day Gokudera tells Tsuna that he can't be his right-hand man anymore. Tsuna demands to know why but when he finds out the real reason he doesn't know how to react. 5927 yaoi lemon R&R

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure it goes without saying that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, 59 or 27 in any way.

Warnings: Pretty much the majority of this is gay sex. If you're cool with that then read on and enjoy. xD

I wrote this in a matter of hours. I haven't written anything in almost a year and suddenly, I don't know what happened, I just got inspired and cranked out this whole thing in one sitting. owo; I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know!

* * *

><p>Gokudera tried to suppress the thumping heart in his chest. He cursed himself for feeling this way about his Juudaime. He'd realized long ago that the feelings he had for his boss were impure, sexual even. As much as he'd tried to forget those feelings, they were stronger than ever.<p>

He loved his Juudaime. That's why he had to do this.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked Gokudera curiously, wondering why Gokudera had pulled him aside and insisted that they talk in private. Gokudera sighed.

He had to do this.

"Juudaime… I can't be your right-hand man anymore," he with a trembling voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "But…" he stammered, "why? You're always talking about being my right-hand man… I don't understand why… We've been through so much together…"

"I'm sorry… I just can't…" Gokudera said, not looking Tsuna in the eyes. "I can't be around you anymore… and I can't tell you why." This made Tsuna panic. As Gokudera turned around to leave, Tsuna quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. This sudden move of Tsuna's startled Gokudera, making him trip over his feet. He fell to the ground, dragging Tsuna along with him.

Gokudera sat up and rubbed his head before suddenly realizing that Tsuna, _his_ Juudaime, had fallen directly on top of him.

Tsuna lifted himself up from Gokudera but only slightly. He was too upset about what they were talking about to realize what Gokudera was all too aware of: Tsuna was sitting right on top of Gokudera's crotch.

Gokudera felt his pants tightening.

"Please Gokudera," Tsuna said desperately, "tell me what I did to make you hate me…"

Gokudera looked at him guiltily. "I don't hate you, Juudaime…" he said. "I could never hate you."

Tsuna frowned. "I don't understand why then…" he leaned in closer to Gokudera, pressing down on him. Gokudera tried his best but he couldn't hold back a little whimper of arousal.

That's when Tsuna felt it: the bump in Gokudera's pants beneath him.

Tsuna didn't move. His eyes just widened in shock.

"Go... Gokudera-kun… you…" He blushed when he finally realized how close they were.

A moment of silence passed between them before Gokudera couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Tsuna's. Tsuna gasped quietly against Gokudera's mouth in surprise. However, after hesitating, Tsuna slowly began to respond, very gently pressing his lips closer to Gokudera's.

The kiss didn't last long. Gokudera pulled away before he'd even realized that Tsuna had begun to respond.

Gokudera sighed in defeat, looking anywhere but at his Juudaime.

"This is why…" he said quietly. "I… have feelings for you, Juudaime. I've tried so hard not to look at you that way… you're a boy and you're my boss. But… you're so kind… and strong. And you're so cute… I can't help it. That's why I can't be your right-hand man anymore. You don't need a right-hand man who has these disgusting feelings…"

Tsuna just stared at Gokudera in disbelief. "I…" he finally said quietly after a long pause. "I'm not disgusted by you, Gokudera. I'm not sure… I'm not even sure _what_ I think about this. I've never even considered… You're a boy so I never thought about this… I don't know what to think."

Gokudera held back the urge to cry. He was a man and he had his pride after all. He wished that he could just run away from this whole situation but Tsuna was still sitting firmly on top of him, refusing to let him go until they had properly discussed this.

"All I know, Gokudera, is that I'm not disgusted by your feelings at all. I'm kind of flattered. You're my best friend… and you'll always be my right-hand man." Gokudera finally worked up the courage to look Tsuna in the eyes. Tsuna was blushing and smiling at him. Gokudera couldn't help but blush right back.

His Juudaime was so cute.

"Okay…" Gokudera said with a sad smile. "I promise never to talk about this again if it means I can still be your right-hand man."

Tsuna almost said something back to him but he wavered and thought better of it. Instead, he just nodded and finally got off of Gokudera. Neither of them said anything else to each other for the rest of the day.

x – x – x – x – x – x

It had been months since Gokudera confessed and, just like he promised, Gokudera never brought up his feelings again. Things went on just like they always had. At least they should have.

However, the truth was, everything changed for Tsuna that day. He began to see Gokudera in a completely new light. He noticed so many things that he'd missed before: Gokudera's blushes and smiles just for him. As well as Gokudera's sad looks anytime he thought Tsuna wasn't looking.

He couldn't believe how dense he had been. It was so obvious, how had he not realized Gokudera's feelings before.

However, it wasn't just Gokudera's feelings that he'd become more aware of: it was his own as well. He began to question his sexuality. He thought of his feelings for Kyoko and compared them to how he felt about Gokudera. They both made him happy. They both made him feel content and safe. But… who would he rather have sex with?

Tsuna blushed and shied away from the thought. Sex had never been something he'd considered when he thought about Kyoko.

He tried to imagine it: Kyoko being cute, kissing him and getting naked… he couldn't seriously picture it.

Then he thought about Gokudera. He thought of that fateful day when they'd kissed. He thought of Gokudera's erection. He blushed and realized that his heart was beating fast at the thought.

He tried to imagine the same situation with Kyoko. It didn't have the same effect.

Gokudera had always been protective and kind to him. He'd always smiled and cared only for him.

Tsuna finally realized it. He loved Gokudera too.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Tsuna's heart raced. He knew it was Gokudera. He had invited him over to study.

It was also a day that his mother had taken Lambo and I-Pin to the park. Reborn was also gone for reasons he didn't explain.

He and Gokudera were going to be completely alone.

Tsuna opened the door and shyly smiled at Gokudera. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun," he said. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem, Juudaime," Gokudera said back with a smile. "I'm always willing to help you when you have problems understanding your homework."

They both walked upstairs to Tsuna's room without saying anything. There was a slightly awkward air between them. Tsuna felt more and more nervous as they entered his room and Gokudera shut the door.

He was going to confess to Gokudera… as soon as he worked up the courage.

Tsuna's awkwardness did not go unnoticed by Gokudera. As they sat down and Gokudera began explaining the homework problems to Tsuna, he noticed that Tsuna was much more nervous than usual.

At first Gokudera ignored it but soon an hour passed and Tsuna was still rigid and stammering.

Gokudera finally sighed and confronted Tsuna about it.

"Juudaime… you seem tense," he said. Tsuna gulped and blushed.

"Tense? W-what do you mean?" Tsuna said, trying to pretend that he wasn't fully aware what Gokudera was talking about.

"Listen… I know we haven't really been alone together in the same room very much since… that day… and I know that I shouldn't even bring this up again but…"

Tsuna's heart beat even faster. He hadn't expected Gokudera to bring up that day. In that moment, Tsuna thought that Gokudera was going to confess again.

That wasn't what happened.

Gokudera looked at him sadly. "If… if being around me is too awkward…" the storm guardian said, "you can still… I can still resign as your right-hand man."

Tsuna was shocked. "That's not it at all!" he exclaimed defensively.

"It's alright," Gokudera said. "I know you're too kind to ever admit that you don't like being around me anymore."

"That's not why I'm being awkward!" he yelled. "I'm being awkward because I today planned on telling you I like you back!"

Tsuna gasped when he realized what he'd just shouted aloud. Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes.

"You… like me back?" Gokudera asked in disbelief. Tsuna nodded, blushing and smiling nervously at the taller boy.

"Yes… I do. When you told me about your feelings, at first I didn't know what to think. I'd never thought of you that way because you were a boy. But… ever since you confessed I can't stop thinking about you. My heart races when I'm around you… I can't imagine being with anyone but you anymore."

Gokudera shook his head. "You're the Vongola Juudaime… there's no way that you can like me back. There's no way that we can be together… I'm not worthy…"

Tsuna frowned and shook his head. "Stop looking at me like I'm your superior, like I'm so holy or fragile that you can't touch me. I'm not just the Vongola Juudaime. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

With a burst of courage, Tsuna leaned in and kissed Gokudera for the second time. Last time had been light and sweet but this kiss was different. It was full of passion. Tsuna put all the emotions he'd been feeling in the last couple months into that kiss and Gokudera kissed back just as fiercely.

Tsuna's lips parted and Gokudera's tongue slipped inside of his mouth. Tsuna whimpered and moved his tongue along with Gokudera's. They kissed until he started to feel light-headed and pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

"You… really mean it…" Gokudera said slowly, finally realizing that his greatest wish had finally come true.

"Yes… I mean it, Gokudera. I… love you…" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera and they both looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"I love you too, Juudaime," Gokudera said happily.

"Call me Tsuna," Tsuna said stubbornly. "I'm not your superior… we're equals."

"Then… you can call me Hayato," Gokudera said. Tsuna bit his lip and nodded before moving in to kiss Gokudera again. This time Gokudera had enough confidence to take control. He let instinct take over and as they moved their mouths in rhythm with each other, Gokudera pushed Tsuna down on the floor and his hands wandered the younger boy's body.

Tsuna whimpered to show his approval, pulling Gokudera closer.

Gokudera grunted into Tsuna's mouth and slid his hands under Tsuna's sweater vest, letting their mouths part for only a moment while he pulled it up and tossed it aside. As Gokudera fumbled with the buttons on Tsuna's shirt, he finally realized what was happening. He pulled away quickly.

"Wait… we have to stop here… I don't know what I'll do if we continue… I've been fantasizing about this for so long. I can't believe I just started stripping you like that…"

"It's okay…" Tsuna whispered. "I want you to. I've… been fantasizing about this too." Gokudera blushed at what Tsuna had just admitted to.

"… alright," Gokudera said slowly. "Just say the word if you want me to stop…" He pulled off his own shirt before leaning in and kissing the brunette once more.

This time Gokudera felt more confident and he boldly slipped his hand over Tsuna's crotch. Tsuna whimpered and bucked upwards, wanting more of that feeling. Gokudera unbuttoned Tsuna's pants and pulled away to focus on slipping them off along with his underwear, leaving Tsuna completely naked.

Tsuna blushed when he noticed that Gokudera was staring.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one completely naked here," he said. He tried to fight back his nervousness as he undid Gokudera's pants button.

Suddenly he got a crazy idea.

Before Gokudera could protest, Tsuna leaned down and caught Gokudera's zipper pull in his teeth. Gokudera gasped and fought the urge to buck his hips as Tsuna used his mouth to pull down the zipper, his face rubbing against the erection that was now springing forth out of Gokudera's pants.

"Ts-Tsuna… I never knew you were so bold!" Gokudera exclaimed, his face completely red.

"Don't say it like that," Tsuna laughed nervously. "It's embarrassing."

They both grinned and Gokudera felt like he couldn't wait any longer. He hurriedly slid off his pants and his socks.

Finally they were both completely naked.

"Um… you want to get on the bed?" Tsuna suggested awkwardly. Gokudera nodded. They both stood up but before Tsuna could move towards the bed, Gokudera leaned down to lightly kiss the shorter boy, gently leading him backwards against the bed.

Tsuna sighed contently, enjoying the loving kiss, but was so distracted that he tripped and landed backwards on the bed, bringing Gokudera down with him.

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Even though they were both nervous and a little awkward, they both felt in that moment that everything was perfect. Gokudera pecked a small kiss on the corner of Tsuna's mouth before they both moved into a better position on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gokudera asked his boss. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Tsuna nodded. "I've never been more sure," he said affectionately. Gokudera nodded and lifted Tsuna's legs. Tsuna blushed at the lewd position but said nothing. Instead he watched in fascination as Gokudera wet his own fingers with saliva, coating them nice and well so that they could easily slide into the smaller boy.

Once Gokudera was finished, he finally pressed a finger into Tsuna. Tsuna was tight and warm inside, and Gokudera could tell that it was a little uncomfortable for the brunette at first. Gokudera moved the finger inside of him very gently, allowing him to get used to the intrusion. He took his time, relishing the noises that Tsuna was making as he slid another finger into the boy and then another.

"Please," Tsuna said finally. "I-I think I'm ready." Gokudera gulped and nodded.

This was it. He was really having sex with _his_ Juudaime. It all seemed so surreal.

He positioned himself at Tsuna's entrance, looking at Tsuna for approval one last time before slowly thrusting inside.

Tsuna groaned with mixed pain and pleasure. Even though it still hurt a little, Tsuna still enjoyed every second of it.

Gokudera worked in and out of him, erratically at first but they soon found a rhythm. The silver-haired one drew out each and every thrust, fucking Tsuna so slowly and gently that they both thought they were going to go crazy.

Tsuna mewled seductively and looked Gokudera right in the eyes. His eyes were glazed over with lust and passion.

But more than anything they were filled with love and affection for his Juudaime, his Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned and kissed Gokudera until he was panting for breath.

"You don't have to hold back," Tsuna said after a particularly slow and agonizing thrust. "You can… go faster… unghh… I don't mind." Gokudera looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" the storm guardian asked warily.

"Ahhhnghh…. yesss… I'm sure," Tsuna keened in desperation. "I can't… take this… ahh…"

"But… it's your first time," Gokudera reminded him. "I don't want to go fast and hurt you."

"I trust you," Tsuna whimpered. "Please…" The smaller boy groaned and moved in time with Gokudera's thrusts, pushing Gokudera farther into his own body. Tsuna was practically drooling.

Gokudera felt even more turned on by this erotic display. He nodded quickly and pounded into the boy. Hard.

Tsuna cried out in pleasure and the need for release. He gasped and panted and couldn't control his feelings anymore. He completely lost himself in the feeling of being joined together with Gokudera.

Gokudera began to give up all control as well. He pushed in and out of Tsuna so fast and hard that the need to cum was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly Gokudera _slammed_ into Tsuna's prostate, making him scream. Tsuna's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gasped for breath.

Gokudera stopped and looked at the boy underneath him worriedly.

"A-are you okay? Juudai- I mean… Tsuna?" Tsuna writhed and twitched in discomfort, but not because of the particularly hard thrust that had made him scream. He was uncomfortable because Gokudera had _stopped_ thrusting.

He _needed_ more. He _needed_ to cum.

"I'm fine, Hayato," Tsuna whimpered. "Hnnghh… That felt so… gooooddd… _more_… please…"

Gokudera took in the sight of Tsuna begging and it was too much to take. He drove himself into Tsuna hard and fast, making Tsuna moan and cry out in satisfaction.

This was even better than he'd fantasized.

Gokudera couldn't believe the pleasure on Tsuna's face: he looked like he felt so _good_ and it was all because of Gokudera. He was the one doing this to Tsuna. He was the one making him feel this good.

It was that final thought, 'Tsuna is mine,' that finally sent Gokudera over the edge.

"Hayato… I'm… unnghh… g-gonna cum," Tsuna cried, moving wildly against Gokudera.

"M-me too," Gokudera grunted. He groaned loudly in ecstasy as he finally spurted inside his boss, coating his little asshole full of cum.

Feeling Gokudera cum inside of him, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore either. He moaned loudly, ejaculating sperm onto his own stomach.

Gokudera pushed in and out of Tsuna a few more times before collapsing and sighing in satisfaction. He slowly pulled out of Tsuna, making the smaller boy whimper lowly. Gokudera's white sperm dripped out of Tsuna's abused hole and onto the bed.

"That was… amazing," Tsuna breathed in disbelief. Gokudera nodded happily and kissed Tsuna with a grin.

"I love you, Tsuna," Gokudera said contently, brushing some of Tsuna's hair out of his eyes. Tsuna smiled blissfully back up at the silver-haired boy.

"I love you too, Hayato." Gokudera blushed. There was no way he could ever get used to hearing that. "Um… so does this mean that we're… boyfriends now?" Gokudera blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"I… I would love that!" he exclaimed. Tsuna smiled and leaned up to kiss the boy on top of him. Gokudera wrapped his arms around his Juudaime and embraced him closely.

Tsuna slowly feel asleep tucked in Gokudera's warm, comforting arms. Gokudera snuggled closer to him and sighed blissfully.

He was the happiest man alive.


End file.
